tu est mienne
by sakura my name
Summary: ma moitié
1. chapter 1

chapter1

Dans une rue sombre marchait une jeune femme d'à peine 19 ans,la tête baissé sur le sol,elle semblait avoir tout les malheur du monde,cette jeune femme s'appellait sakura. Elle marchait sans sans regarder devant elle quand elle percuta quelque chose.

...:vous savez? vous ne devriez pas sortir à cette heure de la nuit. sakura:excusez moi mais je dois m'en allez. ...:mais moi je ne porrais plus vous laisser partir vous savez? sakura: mais de quoi parlez vous? ...: je vous expliquerais plus tard mais pour le moment venez avec moi,où je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous emenné de force. sakura: et puis quoi encore?...: vous me rendez la tâche difficile le saviez-vous? je vous le demaande encore venez avec moi. sakura : non ...: mauvaise reponse de votre part dit-il en la portant . sakura: mais qu'est ce que vous faite lui dit-elle en se debatant mais sans aucun succès.sakura: lachez moi tout de suite. ...: maintenant nous pouvions allez reposez vous car le trajet sera long. sakura:lachez moi, à l'aide! aidez mo... ...: je suis desole.

sakura:où suis je ? ...: princesse je vais prevenir de ce pas le prince que vous ête reveillez dit la jeune femme. ...:il y aura pas lieu de m'appelez. la femme baissa la tête en le voyant: prince... ...: vous pouvez disposez. femme: oui dit-elle en sortant. sakura: qu'est ce que je fais ici. ...:et bien c'est très simple vous ête là pour porter mom heritier. sakura: quoi!?


	2. chapter2

chapter2

...: oui vous avez bien entendu, vous pouvez me poser toute les question que vous voulez.

Pense de sakura:

Sakura etait complètement destabilisé par cet inconnu,il ressenblait à un dieu.Elle se demandait pourquoi cet l'avait enmené ici, elle fut coupé par l'inconnu.

fin pense de sakura

...:auriez vous perdu votre langue?

sakura: je veux savoir ce que je fais ici. ...: je viens de vous le dire,vous ête la pour mon heritier.sakura: qui ête vous? sasuke: quelle inpolitesse je ne me suis même pas presenter,je suis sasuke ,sasuke uchiwa, l'un des prince de ce royaume.

sakura: vous n'allez quand même pas me faire avaler ça?! maintenant vous allez m'excusez mais je dois m'en aller.

Elle se debarassa de la couete puis elle se leva. sasuke: où pensez-vous allez comme ça? sakura: je rentre chez moi. sasuke: ça c'est hors de question dit-il en la plaquant sur le mur d'une force surhumaine,je pense que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris .sakura: lachez moi tout de suite! sasuke: mais moi je ne suis pas dispose à vous laissez vous en allez dit-il d'une voix sensuelle,maintenant vous allez m'ecoutez sans poser de question d'accord? sakura etait effrayer ses yeux etait d'un rouge sang.

sasuke: c'est mieux comme ça, comme je vous le disais je suis le prince vampire et vous ête au chateau uchiwa,et vous vous ête à moi. sakura était complètement choqué et maintenant son coeur commençait à lui faire mal mais elle ne dit rien tellement elle avait peur e,elle avait du mal à respirer.

sasuke vus ce qui se passait. sasuke:est ce que tous va bien? sanura:... Quelque chose n'allait pas il se dit qu'il etait peut-être aller un peut fort. sasuke: garde ,appelez le medecin tout de suite. garde: oui mon seigneur.

the end


	3. 2

chapter1

Dans une rue sombre marchait une jeune femme d'à peine 19 ans,la tête baissé sur le sol,elle semblait avoir tout les malheur du monde,cette jeune femme s'appellait sakura. Elle marchait sans sans regarder devant elle quand elle percuta quelque chose.

...:vous savez? vous ne devriez pas sortir à cette heure de la nuit. sakura:excusez moi mais je dois m'en allez. ...:mais moi je ne porrais plus vous laisser partir vous savez? sakura: mais de quoi parlez vous? ...: je vous expliquerais plus tard mais pour le moment venez avec moi,où je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous emenné de force. sakura: et puis quoi encore?...: vous me rendez la tâche difficile le saviez-vous? je vous le demaande encore venez avec moi. sakura : non ...: mauvaise reponse de votre part dit-il en la portant . sakura: mais qu'est ce que vous faite lui dit-elle en se debatant mais sans aucun succès.sakura: lachez moi tout de suite. ...: maintenant nous pouvions allez reposez vous car le trajet sera long. sakura:lachez moi, à l'aide! aidez mo... ...: je suis desole.

sakura:où suis je ? ...: princesse je vais prevenir de ce pas le prince que vous ête reveillez dit la jeune femme. ...:il y aura pas lieu de m'appelez. la femme baissa la tête en le voyant: prince... ...: vous pouvez disposez. femme: oui dit-elle en sortant. sakura: qu'est ce que je fais ici. ...:et bien c'est très simple vous ête là pour porter mom heritier. sakura: quoi!?


End file.
